Remote control units which are preprogrammed with control codes for controlling various pieces of equipment from different manufacturers are now quite common. The user must somehow select the proper control codes for controlling his particular equipment. One way to perform this selection is to set a code into an arrangement of switches (e.g., usually a dual in-line package of switches, commonly called DIP switches, mounted in a panel on the back of the remote control unit). Although this procedure is effective, the DIP switches are unsightly, and tend to be somewhat difficult to use for nontechnical people. Another common approach is to use the number keys on the remote control keyboard to perform the selection. In such an arrangement, a separate programming key is used to change the function of the number keys from a first mode in which pressing a number key causes a transmission of a code corresponding to that number, to a second mode in which pressing a number key selects a particular set of control codes. It is felt that adding an extra key to a remote control unit is an undesirable solution because remote control units already include numerous keys for a multitude of functions.